Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and Snape's Funeral
by samkayleigh
Summary: Harry's speech at Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and Snape's Funeral held at Hogwarts only a few days after the battle.


"After all those years. I still can't believe it." Ron said to Harry as they finished putting their dress robes on.

Today was the day and Harry wanted nothing more than to think in silence. Snape's memories showed Harry what love truly was. Never did he think love could act like that. Now to bury him, along with Lupin, Tonks, and Fred, it was too overwhelming.

"Ron, I know you're hurting and you're trying to talk to feel better, but I'm really not in the mood."

Ron silently understood, not even angry and Harry. He knew Harry was feeling the responsibly for everyone's death.

"Hermione." Ron said walking into the girl's room. She looked at him right as a tear slid down his cheek. Hermione just ran over and hugged him. They stood there for what seemed like hours, not even noticing when Ginny slipped out and up to where Harry was.

"Ron," Hermione said with her head still on his chest, " it'll be okay. We'll all be okay. Even though we're hurting now we will always be together and safe and so will the rest of your family." Silence followed for many minutes until Ginny came back and with Harry saying they needed to leave.

The rest of the family had already left except for the four of them. They waked out front and apparated to Hogwarts. Though Harry knew they could only apparate there today become of the funerals he couldn't help but think of Dumbledore and smile.

They walked to the front of the crowd where empty seats sat with the rest of the Weasley family. Harry however continued to walk up to the podium. He felt empty as he looked out at the students of Hogwarts who fought so bravely. The families that were finally together though no longer whole. The tears that were being shed by everyone. He fumbled with the speech that Hermione had written from him and started.

"Today we remember those we love. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, and Severus Snape. Nymphadora really only ever liked to be called Tonks." He said this last part without meaning to, Hermione hadn't written it down. It was then he realized that he didn't need a piece of paper and folded it back up.

"Tonks was something wasn't she? Always changing her appearance just to get a laugh out of people. No doubt little Teddy will be the same." A small laugh came from the crowd. "She always called me Wotcher Harry, never knew why, yet I never said anything. She was married to Remus Lupin who always had chocolate on him. A brave man for what he did. Yes a were wolf but a friend to all. Without him the chances of me standing here aren't likely. He taught me some of the best magic I've ever learned and thanks to him I passed it on to others."

Harry stopped for a moment to remember Tonks and Lupin before moving on to Fred. "A brother to many, a friend to all, and a prankster to ever teacher (much to their demise). Fred and George's whole purpose in life was to pull pranks and do everything they weren't allowed to do and trust me, the accomplished it. He laughs and smiles will be missed, but will forever remain with us, both by memories and by looking at George and knowing that he lives within us all." He paused and looked at the Weasleys all looking at him with tears down their face. He knew he could never say everything he wanted to and so left them with that.

"For many," Harry continued, " Severus Snape was only a professor. One that no one liked and he seemed evil. Upon his death though I learned something that I now think to share with all of you. He was Dumbledore's man through and through. He gave me his memories upon his death. His love for my mother, since they were children, held him through the years. He fought against Voldemort as the man who killed the woman he loved, but fought against him from the inside. Becoming a death eater and reporting to Dumbledore all through the years. Until his dying day he always loved her and I him for that, more than I ever thought I would.

Those who fought in this battle did not die in vain. They died for a cause and will always be remembered. Though we hurt and cry and think of them they will never be forgotten. So here we lay them, at Hogwarts, a home to those young and old, and always remember."


End file.
